Setsuzoku
by Treshy
Summary: Umi is a teenage girl who tries to make the most of her life despite the difficulties and her complicated way of thinking. To help set her mind off the events that make her unhappy, she plays online games. There, she meets numerous friends and eventually experiences all sort of emotional occurences. Umi becomes particularly close to this one online friend of hers, Kuma.
1. Prologue

**Prologue - Umi**

It's hard. It's hard, and scary, having to wake up everyday not knowing what to expect but knowing exactly how the day will go. I will go to school, and I will be alone. I'll be in the bus, listening to the songs randomly shuffling through my playlist. I will be alone when I go to class and I will feel alone in a room full of people. People I can't rely on, people I don't need. People as easy as math homework I never bother to do. I get used to it though. Seeing them walk by, talk to them when they talk to me, not speaking up my actual mind. They don't need to know what they won't understand. Humans really are stupid sometimes- Oh, wait. I can't say that while I'm at the bottom of the class right? Tch. Everything is about succeeding these days. My name is Umi, I'm 15 years old and it seems like there is no light within the end of my tunnel.

**Prologue - Kuma**

Being born within a privileged family isn't all what it's cut out to be. You are more sustained to be alone, used, and forgotten. That was my case when I was born. I'm what Japanese people would call a Gaijin since I was born of mixed blood to a British father and Japanese mother. However, it wasn't that way until I moved to Japan when I was 14. High school was rough I had to fend for my own against those who saw me venomously. But I took my spot in the spotlight when I was captain of the boxing team and chairman of the Kendo club. But who is to say all of this didn't come with more trouble within the road ahead of me. My name is Kuma Daisuke, I'm 17 years old, and it just seems as life itself isn't worth it sometimes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sound of my alarm woke me up, echoing in my head since this morning. It's been harder lately for me to get out of bed. The simple fact I have to think about stepping into this horrible, stinky place is so disgraceful for my whole body to bear. I walk around with my arms dangling left and right, black circles under my eyes, ugly acne here and there on my forehead and chin. I can feel myself and how uncomfortable I am in this body of mine. My soul isn't at ease. People smile at me, and I smile back at them. I keep walking to my locker until the bell rings. I head to class.

I see the teacher, I hear laughter in the classroom. Giggling. But I can't hear what he's saying. I want to go home. I want to go home and play. That is all I think about all day. I can perfectly hear the sound of the clock ticking as I'm spacing out.

I open my computer, go on my game. Say hello to all of my friends, play with them. This is the world I live in. The online world, where I don't need to worry about things. My friends come to me about their problems. Love. What is that, another ridiculous tale. I never really believed in those. What is love? Some sweet words, happiness, or "I love you"? But what are sweet words when you don't mean it? What is happiness when you're actually hurting? What is love, when you can't even prove it? Those are all meaningless to me. You make promises God knows how long you can keep them, if you can at all. And then it all crashes down on you, and all you can do is support the weight and the pain, helplessly waiting for it to pass, if it ever does. Love is a bittersweet tale our heart and mind get tangled in. It never really leaves you after that.

I close the PC, and lay on my bed. I stare at the ceiling. What am I talking about? As if I know anything about love. As if all of that is not what I long for. A strong relationship. Someone who cares about me, cherishes me, sees me. And even if it was all just a lie, at least the time we spent together, I enjoyed it. At least I've tried my best. My past slowly flashes in front of me. I hold my chest in my palms, I can feel it tightening up. My sight gets blurred, my cheeks get all watery. I close my eyes. And what am I here for? I think about all the homework I left behind me, because of the time I spent playing. A game that won't lead me anywhere in life. But a game that makes me feel better about myself, that make me forget about what I worry or should be worrying about in life. And maybe because that's the only thing I'm actually good at. My chest starts stinging, and my breath gets heavier. I try not to think too much. Everything is quiet, and I sink into darkness. What will I become?


End file.
